familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
June 29
Events * 512 - A solar eclipse is recorded by a monastic chronicler in Ireland. *1149 - Raymond of Antioch is defeated and killed at the Battle of Inab by Nur ad-Din. *1194 - Sverre is crowned King of Norway. *1534 - Jacques Cartier makes the European discovery of Prince Edward Island. *1613 - The Globe Theatre in London, England burns to the ground. *1644 - Charles I of England defeats a Parliamentarian detachment at the Battle of Cropredy Bridge, the last battle won by an English King on English soil. *1659 - The Russians, led by prince Trubetskoy are defeated by the Ukrainian armies of Ivan Vyhovsky in the Battle of Konotop. *1749 - New Governor, Charles de la Ralière Des Herbiers, arrives at Isle Royale (Cape Breton Island). *1786 - Alexander Macdonell and over five hundred Roman Catholic highlanders leave Scotland to settle in Glengarry County, Ontario. *1850 - Coal is discovered on Vancouver Island. * 1850 - Autocephaly Officially Granted by the Ecumenical Patriarchate of Constantinople to The Church of Greece. *1864 - Ninety-nine people are killed in Canada's worst railway disaster near St-Hilaire, Quebec. *1874 - Greek politician Charilaos Trikoupis publishes a manifesto in the Athens daily Kairoi entitled "Who's to Blame?" in which he lays out his complaints against King George. He is elected Prime Minister of Greece the next year. *1880 - France annexes Tahiti. *1888 - First (known) recording of classical music made, Handel's Israel in Egypt on wax cylinder. *1891 - Street railway in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, commences operation. *1895 - Doukhobors burn their weapons as a protest against conscription by the Tsarist Russian government. *1914 - Jina Guseva attempts to assassinate Grigori Rasputin at his home town in Siberia. *1916 - Sir Roger Casement, Irish Nationalist and British diplomat is sentenced to death for his part in the Easter Rising. *1922 - France grants 1 km² at Vimy Ridge "freely, and for all time, to the Government of Canada, the free use of the land exempt from all taxes." *1925 - Canada House opens in London, England. *1926 - Arthur Meighen returns to office as Prime Minister of Canada. *1927 - First test of Wallace Turnbull's Controllable pitch propeller. *1937 - Joseph-Armand Bombardier of Canada receives patent for sprocket and track traction system used in snow vehicles. *1945 - Carpathian Ruthenia was annexed by Soviet Union. *1956 - The Federal-Aid Highway Act of 1956 is signed, officially creating the United States Interstate Highway System. *1972 - The U.S. Supreme Court rules the death penalty could constitute "cruel and unusual punishment". *1974 - Isabel Perón is sworn in as the first female President of Argentina. Her husband President Juan Peron had delegated responsibility due to weak health and died two days later. *1976 - The Seychelles become independent from the United Kingdom. *1995 - Space Shuttle program: STS-71 Mission (Atlantis docks with the [[Wikipedia:Mir|Russian space station Mir]] for the first time.) * 1995 - The Sampoong Department Store collapses in the Seocho-gu district of Seoul, South Korea, killing 501 and injuring 937. *1996 - The Prince's Trust concert is held in Hyde Park, London, and is attended by 150,000 people. The Who headlines the event in their first performance since 1989. *2002 - Naval clashes between South Korea and North Korea lead to the death of four South Korean sailors and sinking of a North Korean vessel. *2006 - The Dutch cabinet Balkenende II resigned. * 2006 - Hamdan v. Rumsfeld: The U.S. Supreme Court rules that President George W. Bush's plan to try Guantanamo Bay detainees in military tribunals violates U.S. and international law. *2007 - Two car bombs are found in the heart of London at Picadilly Circus. Births *1397 - John II of Aragon (d. 1479) *1482 - Maria of Aragon, queen of Portugal (d. 1517) *1517 - Rembert Dodoens, Flemish physician (d. 1585) *1596 - Emperor Go-Mizunoo of Japan (d. 1680) *1798 - Giacomo Leopardi, Italian poet (d. 1837) *1803 - John Newton Brown, American publisher (d. 1868) *1849 - John Hunn, American businessman (d. 1926) *1858 - George Washington Goethals, American army engineer (d. 1928) *1861 - William Mayo, founder of the Mayo Clinic (d. 1939) *1865 - Shigechiyo Izumi, Japanese supercentenarian (disputed) (d. 1986) *1866 - Mykhailo Hrushevsky, Ukrainian statesman (d. 1934) *1868 - George Ellery Hale, American astronomer (d. 1938) *1880 - Ludwig Beck, German general (d. 1944) *1881 - Harry Frazee, Boston Red Sox owner from 1916-1923 (d. 1929) *1886 - Robert Schuman, French politician (d. 1963) *1889 - Willie MacFarlane, Scottish golfer (d.1961) *1897 - Fulgence Charpentier, French Canadian journalist (d. 2001) *1900 - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, French writer (d. 1944) *1901 - Nelson Eddy, American singer and actor (d. 1967) *1903 - Alan Blumlein, English electronics engineer (d. 1942) *1906 - Ivan Chernyakhovsky, Russian general (d. 1945) *1908 - Leroy Anderson, American composer (d. 1975) *1910 - Frank Loesser, American composer (d. 1969) * 1910 - Burgess Whitehead, American Major League Baseball player (d. 1993) *1911 - Prince Bernhard of the Netherlands (d. 2004) * 1911 - Bernard Herrmann, American film composer (d. 1975) *1912 - John Toland, American historian (d. 2004) * 1912 - Emile Peynaud, French oenologist (d. 2004) *1914 - Rafael Kubelík, Czech conductor (d. 1996) * 1914 - Christos Papakyriakopoulos, Greek mathematician (d. 1976) *1915 - Ruth Warrick, American actress (d. 2005) *1919 - Slim Pickens, American actor (d. 1983) *1920 - Ray Harryhausen, American filmmaker *1921 - Frédéric Dard, French writer (d. 2000) *1922 - Vasko Popa, Yugoslavian poet (d. 1991) *1923 - Chou Wen-chung, Chinese-American composer *1924 - Flo Sandon's, Italian singer (d. 2006) * 1924 - Ezra Laderman, American composer *1925 - Giorgio Napolitano, Italian politician * 1925 - Hale Smith, American composer and editor * 1925 - Cara Williams, American actress *1926 - Jaber Al-Ahmad Al-Jaber Al-Sabah, Emir of Kuwait (d. 2006) *1928 - Ian Bannen, Scottish actor (d. 1999) *1929 - Pat Crawford Brown, American actress * 1929 - Oriana Fallaci, Italian journalist and author (d. 2006) *1930 - Viola Léger, Acadian-Canadian actress *1931 - Ed Gilbert, American acotor (d. 1999) * 1930 - Robert Evans, American film producer *1932 - Brian Hutton, British Law Lord *1933 - Bob Shaw, baseball player * 1933 - John Bradshaw, American theologian *1935 - Katsuya Nomura, Japanese baseball player and manager *1936 - Harmon Killebrew, American baseball player *1939 - Alan Connolly, Australian cricketer * 1939 - Lo Lieh, Hong Kong martial arts actor (d. 2002) *1940 - Vyacheslav Artyomov, Russian composer *1941 - Stokely Carmichael, Black Panther member (d. 1998) *1942 - Mike Willesee, Australian television presenter *1943 - Little Eva, American singer (d. 2003) *1944 - Gary Busey, American actor * 1944 - Sean O'Malley, current Archbishop of Boston *1945 - Chandrika Kumaratunga, President of Sri Lanka *1946 - Egon von Furstenberg, Swiss fashion designer (d. 2004) * 1946 - Ernesto Pérez Balladares, Panamanian politician *1947 - Richard Lewis, American comedian * 1947 - Michael Carter, British actor *1948 - Ian Paice, drummer (Deep Purple) *1949 - Joan Clos i Matheu, current mayor of Barcelona * 1949 - Ann Veneman, 27th United States Secretary of Agriculture *1951 - Don Rosa, American ilustrator of Duck Donald. *1952 - Joe Johnson, English snooker player *1953 - Colin Hay, guitarist and singer *1954 - Rick Honeycutt, baseball player *1955 - Charles J. Precourt, Deputy Manager, International Space Station Program *1956 - Pedro Santana Lopes, Prime Minister of Portugal * 1956 - Pedro Guerrero, baseball player *1957 - María Conchita Alonso, Cuban-Venezuelan singer and actress * 1957 - Robert Forster, Australian musician (The Go-Betweens) *1958 - Rosa Mota, Portuguese athlete *1958 - Jeff Coopwood, American actor, broadcaster and singer *1960 - Evelyn King, American singer *1961 - Kimberlin Brown, actress * 1961 - Greg Hetson, American punk-rock guitarist * 1961 - Sharon Lawrence, American actress *1962 - Amanda Donohoe, British actress * 1962 - George Zamka, astronaut *1963 - Anne-Sophie Mutter, German violinist * 1963 - Khalid El-Masri, German-born suspected terrorist *1964 - Stedman Pearson, British singer *1965 - Tripp Eisen, American musician *1966 - John Part, Canadian darts player *1967 - Jeff Burton, American racing driver *1967 - Murray Foster, Canadian musician *1968 - Theoren Fleury, Canadian hockey player *1969 - Ilan Mitchell-Smith, American actor * 1969 - Claude Béchard, Quebec politician *1970 - Mike Vallely, American skateboarder *1971 - Kaitlyn Ashley, American adult actress * 1971 - Matthew Good, Canadian musician * 1971 - Anthony Hamilton, English snooker player *1972 - Samantha Smith, American schoolgirl (d. 1985) * 1972 - Nawal Al Zoghbi, Lebanese singer *1973 - George Hincapie, American cyclist *1977 - Oleg Korenfeld, poet *1978 - Sam Farrar, American bassist * 1978 - Nicole Scherzinger, American singer and actress *1979 - Abs Breen, English singer * 1979 - Marleen Veldhuis, Dutch swimmer * 1979 - Matthew Bode, Australian Rules Football player *1979 - Barış Akarsu, Turkish Singer and Actor (d. 2007) *1980 - Katherine Jenkins, Welsh soprano * 1980 - Mel Peachey, British television personality * 1980 - Martin Truex Jr, American race car driver * 1980 - James Courtney, Australian racing driver *1981 - Joe Johnson, American basketball player * 1981 - Nicolás Vuyovich, Argentine racing driver (d. 2005) *1982 - Andrea Butjko, Hungarian porn star *1983 - Aundrea Fimbres, American singer (Danity Kane) *1984 - Han Ji-hye, South Korean actress and model * 1984 - Derek Lee Rock, American drummer *1986 - Austin Drage, English singer. * 1986 - Iya Villania, Filipina Acress *1987 - Yasuka Saitou, Japanese actor Deaths *1059 - Bernard II *1252 - King Abel of Denmark (b. 1218) *1315 - Ramon Llull, Spanish philosopher (b. 1235) *1509 - Margaret Beaufort, mother of Henry VII of England (b. 1443) *1725 - Arai Hakuseki, Japanese writer and politician (b. 1657) *1744 - André Campra, French composer (b. 1660) *1764 - Ralph Allen, English businessman and politician (b. 1693) *1852 - Henry Clay, U.S. Senator (b. 1777) *1855 - John Gorrie, American scientist (b. 1802) *1861 - Elizabeth Barrett Browning, English poet (b. 1806) *1873 - Michael Madhusudan Dutt, Bengali poet (b. 1824) *1875 - Emperor Ferdinand I of Austria (b. 1793) *1895 - Thomas Henry Huxley, English scientist (b. 1825) *1900 - Ivan Mikheevich Pervushin, Russian mathematician (b. 1900) *1919 - José Gregorio Hernández Venezuelan physician (b. 1864) *1921 - Otto Seeck German classical historian (b. 1850) *1931 - Nérée Beauchemin, Quebec poet (b. 1850) *1933 - Roscoe "Fatty" Arbuckle, American actor (b. 1887) *1934 - Zaro Aga, 157 years ago.(b.1777) *1935 - Jack O'Neill, baseball player (b. 1873) *1940 - Paul Klee, Swiss artist (b. 1879) *1941 - Ignacy Jan Paderewski, Polish pianist and composer (b. 1860) *1958 - Charles Spencelayh, English painter (b. 1865) *1960 - Frank Patrick, professional ice hockey player and coach (b. 1885) *1964 - Eric Dolphy, American jazz musician (b. 1928) *1967 - Jayne Mansfield, American actress (b. 1933) * 1967 - Primo Carnera, Italian boxer (b. 1906) *1969 - Shorty Long, American singer (b. 1940) * 1969 - Moise Tshombe, Congolese politician (b. 1919) *1973 - Germán Valdés, Mexican actor (b. 1915) *1977 - Magda Lupescu, consort of King Carol II of Romania (b. 1895) *1978 - Bob Crane, American actor (b. 1928) *1979 - Lowell George, American country-rock singer (Little Feat) (b. 1945) *1982 - Pierre Balmain, French fashion designer (b. 1914) * 1982 - Henry King, American film director (b. 1886) *1990 - Irving Wallace, American author and screenwriter (b. 1916) *1992 - Mohammed Boudiaf, President of Algeria (assassinated) (b. 1919) *1993 - Héctor Lavoe, Puerto Rican singer (b. 1946) *1994 - Kurt Eichhorn, German conductor (b. 1908) *1995 - Lana Turner, American actress (b. 1921) *1999 - Allan Carr, American film producer (b. 1937) *2000 - Vittorio Gassman, Italian actor (b. 1922) *2002 - Rosemary Clooney, American singer and actress (b. 1928) * 2002 - Ole-Johan Dahl, Norwegian computer scientist (b. 1931) * 2002 - François Périer, French actor (b. 1919) *2003 - Katharine Hepburn, American actress (b. 1907) *2004 - Bernard Babior, American biochemist (b. 1935) *2006 - Randy Walker, American football coach (b. 1954) * 2006 - Fabián Bielinsky, Argentinean film director (b. 1959) * 2006 - Lloyd Richards, American actor and director (b. 1919) * 2007 - Joel Siegel, American film critic (b. 1943) * 2007 - Edward Yang, Taiwanese film director (b. 1947) Holidays and observances *Seychelles - Independence Day. *The Netherlands - Veterans Day. *Malta - l-Imnarja Liturgical feasts * Saints Peter and Paul, i.e. the Apostles Peter and Paul of Tarsus; also a local holiday in Rome, of which they are patron saints, as well as of the diamond workers External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June